Treat Chigger Bites
Chiggers are tiny mites which are members of the arachnid family, a cousin of spiders and ticks. The larval stage of chigger can attach itself to your skin and feed, but they do not burrow under the skin as it is sometimes assumed. Here are a few suggestions on removing them and treating the bitten area. Category:Stings Bites and Burns Steps # Wash the affected area thoroughly with hot soapy water. Because the chigger is attached to the skin by biting into it, this simple method will remove it. # Treat the area with an antiseptic ointment to prevent infection, and an antihistamine or topical hydro cortisone cream will relieve the itching. Alternatively, Helichrysum oil stops itching within a few minutes. Its effectiveness will fade after a few hours so will need to be dabbed on again. It has the advantage of being quite healthful and helps heal bites quickly. # Watch the area for infection, and avoid scratching. With young children, it may be necessary to trim their fingernails closely to keep them from breaking the skin trying to relieve the itch. Tips *Avoid areas where chiggers are prevalent. This includes berry-patches, fields of tall grass,large plants in forest like areas, and brushy areas. *Using a 30% DEET insect repellent will effectively repel chiggers. However, DEET should not be sprayed directly on skin, only on clothes, as it is not healthful. *Alternatively, spray a few drops of tea tree oil in an atomizer or spray bottle filled with water. Tea tree oil is not toxic to people so it can be sprayed directly on skin. However, many people don't like the smell. Lemon-scented tea tree oil (Latin name: leptospermom petersonii) is as effective. It is from a slightly different variety of tree and has a pleasant lemony odor. *Wear loose fitting long sleeved shirts and long pants when you are in an area where you are exposed to chiggers, keeping the cuffs fastened tightly. *If you do not feel sure the hot soapy bathing removed the chiggers, you may apply petroleum jelly to the bitten area. This will suffocate the tiny mite. *The bite will continue to itch for one to two days after the chigger is removed or finishes feeding and drops off. This is a reaction to the digestive juices injected into the skin where it has fed. *Clear fingernail polish remover will not treat the chigger bite, but it works very well in keeping the itching down. Warnings *Scratching the bite area can cause a serious infection. *Some people have more serious reactions to chigger bites, either from sensitivity or allergic reaction, and in this case, medical treatment should be sought. Things You'll Need *hot water *soap *antihistamine or hydrocortisone ointment *insect repellent with DEET or Pyrethrins *Clear Nail polish optional *Vaseline optional Related Tips and Steps *How to Cure Insect Stings *How to Avoid Mosquito Bites *How to Stop Mosquito Bites from Itching *How to Get Rid of Mosquitoes Sources and Citations *http://insects.tamu.edu/extension/bulletins/L-1223.html *http://oklahomapoison.org/general/chiggers.asp *http://www.kidshealth.org/kid/ill_injure/bugs/chigger.html Category:Answered questions